


Blue Eyes

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge Tkeyla's iTunes Shuffle. It's angsty!

Every time they fought, Steve would pull out the same picture. He’d hold it, stare and wonder _what if_.

He sat in the truck, some parking lot somewhere, while Catherine fumed in the house. They seemed to be fighting a lot lately. Not that Steve noticed the time spent away from his wife, he noticed more that the picture was becoming tattered. The shiny gloss finish was wearing off. He’d run the pad of his thumb over the smiling lips, over the laugh lines, near those blue eyes too often.

Steve messed up. Messed up and missed those blue eyes.


End file.
